Assignment Gone Awry
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: While working a job for a client, Madrion gets tangled up with two women from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Assignment Gone Awry

This popped into my head while I was at work, processing court orders. Enjoy.

There are days when I think that AION is trying to drive me over the edge. I was hired a week ago for a simple job; follow a person of interest around and report back. Simple right? Hah! My simple job ended up with me having to bail my ex-girlfriend out of jail. I am telling you this tale so that you can take precautions against the well-meaning intentions of the fairer sex.

I had just come from a very nice dinner with my best friend on Atreia, Herrel Redsgarth and his wife Jaisea. They are staying in the family home for a while, which is located in the esteemed Vanahal district where only the titled live. I had just cleared the gates of the district when a nervous daeva stepped out and called me by name. I turned to look at him. He was dressed in the robes of a lower level sorcerer and had a family crest embroidered the tunic over the right shoulder. I didn't recognize him so I waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat several times before he was able to utter a sentence. He was extremely nervous and kept wiping his hands down the front of his cloak. I leaned back against the gate, casually folding my arms across my chest. He finally said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Eh hemmm, I ummm, I see you know the Redsgarths." I didn't speak, just continued to stare at him, my gaze growing cold. "I ummm, well I... Well yes you would be discreet. Good that's just what I need." He cleared his throat again. "I want to hire you to ah, ummm, ah, follow someone." I continued to stare at him, my gaze growing colder. "Yes, well, you see, I ah, this person, my associate, ah, I think, well…." I stood up away from the gate and his voice trailed off.

I said, "Are you sure you want the services of an assassin?" He blanched at that. "No! Oh, no! No! No! I don't want anyone killed at all. Oh no, nothing like that!" he gasped out. He took a few steps back from me, fear skittering across his face. "Then what is it that you want from me?" I asked very quietly. "I've heard that you ummm, that you take jobs, that you ummm, that you're not like the others." He gasped that last out and the look on his face was pure fear. He looked ready to flee and was almost certainly regretting having spoken to me.

That last statement caught me by surprise. I was pretty much a solo guy. I don't usually work with anyone, and don't get into the situations where my name would get around. So I wondered where he heard or who was talking about me. I stepped closer to him. "So," I said, "you need someone followed for a space? I will need a bit more information than that. For starters, who is the person?"

He gasped again, nervously wiping his hands down his tunic. "As I said, he's my associate." Well, now I know it was a male anyway. I silently groaned to myself. Seriously, this guy is an idiot. He continued, "I think he's going around my back, ah, you ah, you know, doing things he shouldn't." I said, "Is he a business partner or is he a lover?" The sorcerer looked aghast. His face drained of all color. "How dare…I wouldn't….I…." "Look," I said, "I don't care either way, but in order to follow someone, you need to know as much about them as possible. I need to know as much information about him as you know. Unless, of course, you know nothing and you need me to find out." I looked at him expectantly. The evening was deepening into true darkness now. My dark clothing made me all but invisible to the passersby but the sorcerer stood out like a sore thumb. I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him farther into the shadows that now cloaked the main gates to Vanahal.

He gasped and almost fell when I touched him. He was frightened of something, but I'm not sure if it was me personally or what he was asking me to do. I was getting a bit fed up with his dithering around so I said, "The fee is 100,000 kinah up front plus expenses and another 100,000 kinah when the jobs' done." He gasped again. "So much. Oh, oh, I don't think…." "Take it or leave it, "I replied and turned to go. He grabbed my arm and gasped, "No! Oh no, wait. I ah…here take this." He reached into his cube and pulled out a pouch full of kinah. He thrust it at me. "Here, here, this should cover it." I took the pouch and tucked it inside my cube. "Tell me his name, address, and where he works," I said. He told me and I replied, "I'll get back to you in a week. Where shall I meet you?"

He shrank back and shook his head. "Oh, no, no, we can't, I mean I…." "Look, I can come to your house, or send you a packet or meet you somewhere discreet. It's clear to me that you don't want anyone to know your business, so pick one." I said, impatience creeping into my voice. "Oh yes, yes of course, I see your meaning. Yes yes, ummm." He named a location and it was in the seedier part of Pandemonium. "Very well, "I replied and headed out. I used the shadows to hide my going, and as I turned back to look over my shoulder, he was still standing there trying to see where I was.

I was surprised at the location for he didn't appear to have much spine and I thought he wouldn't last five minutes near the docks. Some pretty rough people hung out and lived there and you were just as likely to get a knife in the back as not. Not my problem, I thought. I made my way back to the assassin barracks where I had a bed. I climbed into bed and pulled out the pouch he had given me. I took a look inside and was surprised to find a small, crumpled piece of paper. I pulled it out and straightened it. On it was a drawing of what appeared to be a young man dressed in the robes of a temple student. I didn't recognize the face at all, and he didn't appear to be anyone who was currently assigned to the Temple in Pandemonium. I studied it until I had it memorized, then I carefully folded up the paper and tucked it into my cube. I then dumped the kinah out on the bed and counted it. It was quite a bit more than the 100,000 figure I'd thrown out.

As I leaned back against my pillows, I wondered again at how he knew who I was, and more importantly, who had pointed me out to him. There had been several attempts on my life recently and anything out of the ordinary was something to be concerned about. Nevertheless, I had taken his money so I knew I would do the job. But I really had no idea what I was getting into.

It took me two days to locate the mystery man. He was indeed a student by the name of Johannes. He wasn't a daeva, but a human and a young one at that. Interesting that a daeva lordling would want a human followed. I learned that he spent his days in the Temple at the Altgard Fortress and his nights were spent in the various taverns and other less savory places that catered to the humans. It was clear to me that no daeva has ever set foot into any of them.

I wasn't sure what he was doing in any of them. He would sit at the bar or a table, have a drink and maybe something to eat, then leave. He did the same thing at 2 or 3 bars a night every night. Most of these places were dark and dank and didn't smell like they'd been aired out in a very long time. I couldn't see why anyone would hang out in one. This continued for a couple of days. Today was the last day of the week and a festival was being held to bring in the summer. With summer came somewhat better traveling conditions. Asmodae spends most of its time locked in snow and ice because we get no direct light from the sun. However we do get some warmer months, where the temperature is above freezing. Altgard, for the most part, is snow locked year round except for two months in the summer.

Today, I followed him to one of the better taverns in the fortress. It hosted a full bar and dining area, and in addition to that there were rooms upstairs where you could pay for whatever entertainment you liked. The place was crowded with the fortress guard that wasn't on duty. My target came in and made a beeline for a table in the back. I chose a place at the bar where my back was against the wall and I could watch him and the rest of the room unobtrusively. I ordered a drink and began scanning the room. I was able to identify and categorize most of the patrons in an instant. Most were just blowing off steam from a long week at work.

The drink was flowing and the men were gathered about to play games or avail themselves of the men or woman upstairs. There were only a few women in the bar from the fortress, the rest of the women were employees. Despite all this, the noise level wasn't too bad. I could hear individual conversations all around me. A few minutes later another man came into the bar and paused at the threshold to let his eyes adjust to the dimness. He then made his way over to where Johannes was sitting. They talked for a bit then Johannes stood up and the male got up with him. They made their way over to the staircase that led to the second floor.

Lovers then, I thought to myself. I already knew that the only two exits were the door we had come in by and the kitchen and I could see both of them from where I was sitting. I sighed. I was probably going to be here for a while. I picked up my drink and took a sip. I was contemplating ordering something to eat when someone glided up to the bar next to me. She was about my height and her clothing was just reveling enough to hint at what might be hidden underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy 'do, but I thought that hanging free it would almost reach her waist. I shifted uncomfortably. I thought she probably worked here and was looking for some company.

She smiled at me and said, "Buy me a drink?" Her voice was low and throaty. Her eyes were pools of mystery and a man could drown in them if he looked. I still had most of my attention on the stairway, but waved the bartender over. He poured her a light ale, so my suspicions were right; she did work her. She laughed low in her throat and thanked me. She took the seat next to me which put her way to close for comfort. He sat so her knee brushed mine. She tilted her head to the side a bit and said, "Usually, people pay more attention to me than you seem to be love." I turned my head to look at her and just for a second I thought I knew her. An image flashed across my vision so quickly that I hardly had time to register it. The hackles on the back of my neck were raised and I felt that this woman could be dangerous for me. I kept all of this off my face however and just said, "I'm waiting for someone." She laughed that low laugh again and replied, "I think you found someone." Again I had that fleeting feeling that I should know who this woman is. She said, "She must be important to you. You haven't even really looked at me." And she smiled a seductive smile.

I gave her more of my attention then. She was beautiful and yet she couldn't hold a candle to the woman I had lost two years ago. She laid her hand on mine and lightly stroked my wrist. Heat flared from her touch up my arm and into my head. For a moment I was blinded by a memory and then nothing. She sat there watching me; her other hand playing with her ale glass. "You are so tense love. You should let me help you relax." Her smile was warm and inviting and all I could think about was that I was caught in a trap with no escape. She scooted her chair closer so that her right thigh was between mine. It was clear to me what she was offering me, but I couldn't accept her offer.

I was here on a job and I needed to able to follow Johannes or his partner when they finished their business and left. Several of the guard crowd had left and the more unsavory characters were beginning to show up. Dinner time was over, and only the bar was still going strong. "My name is Delila." "What?" I said distracted. She took a sip of her drink and laughed low in her throat. "I said my name is Delila." Her hand slid farther up my forearm, caressing it along the way. "What's yours'?" She waited for my reply. "Madrion," I replied and managed to slide my chair back and out of her reach. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Madrion," she murmured and the way she said my name made shivers run up my spine. "An interesting name that," she said. She cocked her head at me and said, "And?" "And what?" I asked. "Is that the only name you have? No surname perhaps?" Her voice was like a caress flowing over me.

"No, just Madrion." I was puzzled. If she just wanted to offer me sex, then why the game playing? I picked up my drink and took a swallow. She let her hand slide off my arm. She picked up her drink and took a sip as well. She continued to watch me and I was becoming more and more puzzled. I glanced around the room. Many of the patrons were paired up and some were heading for the upstairs rooms. I turned back to her and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm not here for that type of companionship tonight. I truly am waiting for someone." She said, "Then I'll keep you company until your….friend arrives."

She stood up then and stepped between my thighs. She was so close to me I could see tiny flecks of gold around her deep green irises. A pain so sharp struck me and I almost gasped. My vision faded out for a second and when it returned Delila was leaning into my chest. Her hands were sliding up my arms to my shoulders. She whispered into my ear, "You are still so strong my love, but so tense. Let me relax you." She pressed herself into me, her small claws kneading my shoulders. I could feel her soft, willing body mold itself to mine.

At that moment, fate took a hand. I had been watching the front door, when it banged open and Ash walked in. She stopped in the entranceway and blinked a few times. I gently took Delila by the arms and was pushing her away when Ash turned and saw us. Her amazement was as great as mine. What in AIONs name was she doing in a place like this? The look on her face went from surprise to anger. She stormed over to me and demanded, "Who is this!?" Delila turned to face Ash and looked her up and down. "She's cute," she murmured in a low husky voice. Ash was furious. She blushed deep red and was drawing breath to speak when I interrupted. "Ash, what are you doing here?!" Delila took that moment to reposition herself in the circle of my arms. She had the cat with a bowl of cream look on her face. I was now trapped between the bar and Delila. She leaned back into me in an intimate fashion.

Ash glared daggers at her. She said, "I was following you. I saw you come in here, and wanted to find out how you were doing and if you wanted to go to the festival with me." Delila purred, "He doesn't want to go anywhere with you pet. He's with me. He belongs to me and always will." I'd had enough. I stood up and the stool I was sitting on crashed onto the floor. Several people looked over at the sound. Both women were squared off and looked ready to mix it up right there. I quickly threw some kinah on the bar and grabbed Ash by the arm. I headed for the door, pulling Ash along behind me.

Once we got outside I let go of Ash. She was furious. So much for tailing Johannes or his lover. I sighed. Ash rounded on me and yelled, "How could you Madrion?! After all we've been through together! How could you fall for some trollop!" I was getting angry too. "In case you have forgotten Ash, we aren't together anymore. You wanted to climb up the society ladder, not me! I loved you Ash, and you threw it in my face!" I was breathing hard. Ash had always been able to get under my skin. Despite our fights, I always loved her. We were good together but she wanted to live the high society life while I didn't. In the end, that was what tore us apart.

After that we met only occasionally. I would still take her out for dinner and we always made love afterwards, but the closeness was gone. I hadn't seen her for two years, when she showed up at my house unexpectedly one night. That was the night someone tried to kill me, and my house was burned down as a result. Since then I've been staying in the assassin barracks until I can get my house rebuilt. Ash wanted me to come live with her, but I refused. I couldn't risk her being hurt if someone tried to get to me again. I sighed. I was pretty sure other assassins did not have these problems. Why me AION, why me?

Our argument was drawing attention of the nearby festival goers. I took Ash by the arm again. "Let's go somewhere quieter," I said, attempting to draw her along. Ash wasn't paying attention to me, for she was looking behind me. I turned and saw Delila standing in the doorway, a small smile playing about her lips. She starts walking towards us, her hips swaying seductively. All the men were watching her and Ash was glaring daggers. She said, "Run along now pet. He doesn't want you anymore." Ash leaped at her, trying to grab her by the hair. Delila stepped aside neatly dodging the attack.

"Fight!" "Fight!" The cry went up from the crowd around us. People scrambled to get out of the way. I jumped between the two women, wondering how in the world things had gotten out of hand. Delila was taunting Ash with her smiles, while Ash was screeching curses that I didn't know she knew. I felt Delila slide her hands around my waist and under my jerkin. Her hands left a trail of fire where they touched me. Ash was still trying to get to Delila, when I finally grabbed Ash. I twisted her around and held her close to me. She was kicking and screaming at me to let her go. She jerked her head back hitting me in the face. My lip split and I had to tilt my head back to avoid any more injuries. The crowd was yelling and cheering and I felt like a fool. This was ridiculous. Finally the security forces arrived. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving just the three of us and the bartender who had come out to see what the fuss was about. The end result was the guard took Ash off to the holding cells underneath Altgard Fortress and I was left with Delila.

I stood there watching them go and feeling angry and upset. I couldn't understand what had gotten into Ash. I don't know how Herrel manages Jaisea, but he must know something about women that I don't. Well, I couldn't just leave Ash to spend the night in the cells. Even though she probably deserved it, it wasn't in me to leave her there if I could help it. I started after them, but Delila caught my arm. She had a lace handkerchief in her hand and held it up to my cut lip.

I jerked back and she let her hand fall. "Don't touch me!" I snapped. "You're injured love," she purred. "Let me take care of you." "I don't know you! Stop calling me that!" I backed away from her. My body was tightening up in preparation to fight and my eyes began to glow red with anger. I had to take deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I don't know what Delila's game was, but I was having no part of it. I had told her I wasn't interested and I meant it. She said, "But you do know who I am love. Perhaps you've just forgotten. You belong to me and now that I've found you again, I'll not let you go."

I didn't even give her the courtesy of listening to her finish. I just turned and followed after the guards. She must be delusional, because I've never met her before. But, an inner voice whispered, what if we knew her before? "No!" I said out loud. No, not after 16 years. She's mistaken. I continued on to Altgard Fortress. I found out which Judge was on duty that night. He read over the complaint then gazed at me coldly for a few moments.

He said, "I've heard of you, and your reputation is exceptional. If you give me your word that Ms. Greenaway will appear in court, she may go with you. If either of you fail to appear, I can promise you that death will be something you'll wish you could have." We stared at each coldly for a few moments. Then I replied, "I give you my word." "Very well. Wait here." He went off and about 15 minutes later a guard escorted Ash out to me. She looked awful. I could tell she'd been crying because her eyes were red and swollen. She just glared at me, but said nothing.

I took her gently by the arm and said, "Come on Ash, I'm taking you home. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and I made it home without further incidence. She hadn't said a word to me since I'd bailed her out of jail. It was just as well, because I was doing my fair share of thinking and didn't really want any conversation. There were two things that were bothering me the most; first who is Delila and why was she calling me her love, and second what made Ash over-react that way. Well, I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to get answers to both of those questions. Right now, I just wanted to get Ash into bed and fall asleep myself.

We got to the house and I closed and locked the door behind us. I told Ash to get some rest as we had to make a court appearance tomorrow morning. Ash went to her room and I could hear her taking a bath and then later I was pretty sure she was crying herself to sleep. I just kicked off my boots and stretched out on the couch. I was pretty tired and fell into a light sleep.

That night I dreamed. _It was dark where I was and it smelled wet and musty. There was a dank smell emanating from the floor and my boots made sucking sounds as I walked. I had the feeling that I was walking away from something important, but I couldn't remember what. There was urgency upon me; an urgency that made my boots quicken their pace. There was something behind me that I must get away from, and to that end all else must come second._

_There was no change in my surroundings although I thought that perhaps I might be in tunnels of some kind. There was no light in here, and yet my feet seemed to know the path. I kept going, that need to escape growing ever stronger. Time went by, but I couldn't tell how much. That which I was fleeing seemed to getting closer and closer. I was running full out at this point and my breathing was rasping in my chest. I felt a stitch in my side and I put my hand up to ease the pain._

_I could hear the sounds of dripping water now and some of it landed on my neck, cold and slimy. It slid down under my collar and I shivered, but I kept running. Soon, I knew, an exit would appear. My dream-self wondered at how I knew this. I was at once the runner and the observer. So gradual as to be almost unnoticed the air around me became less dank. I could faintly see the floor and walls of this place now. Somewhere fresh air and light were able to penetrate this forsaken place. _

_Far up in the distance, a sliver of light appeared. My feet sped faster and faster toward the light and the freedom I knew was there. It seems that my pursuers knew this too, for I could now hear them baying at my heels. I was running almost flat out and yet they continued to gain on me. The light did not appear to get any closer and yet I knew the exit was near. I almost slammed into the end of the tunnel wall and only a quick twist of my body prevented me from serious injury. The slit of light was slightly above me now, and my hands frantically searched the wall for the hidden latch that would let me out._

_I found it after a few minutes of searching. It was an old mechanism and would not budge to my frantic pushing. I could hear the karnifs baying at my back. Soon they would be within sight of me, trained to keep me pinned until their masters came to claim their prize. Well, I would be no one's prize tonight. If they wanted me, they were going to pay in blood. I continued to work at the latch and finally it clicked open. I lunged against the doorway, forcing it open with a screech of sound. I turned one last time, just to see the first of the karnifs lunge for me. I yanked out my dagger and impaled it all the way to the hilt. _

_Its weight falling against me, forced the door open a fraction more. I flung the dead body back at its fellows. They growled and bit at each other while they fought over the meal. I took that small blessing and lunged against the door again, forcing it open a little bit farther. If I squeezed myself sideways, I thought I could make it._

_The karnifs had finished their fellow and turned their attention back to me. I had run out of time. I pulled out my long dagger and thrust myself through the opening. My leather jerkin caught on some rough protrusion and I was stuck. The karnifs lunged at me again and I tried to fend them off with my dagger. The jerky movements of my body tore the jerkin and I fell to the other side of the door. I quickly put my back to it and forced it shut while the karnifs continued to leap against it, denied their prey at the end. I laughed in spite of my predicament. _

_I was standing on a very narrow ledge high above the ground. I turned to my right where I knew that a very thin trail led along the cliff edge. Only the truly desperate would be fool enough to take this path, but I was desperate. My pace was agonizingly slow as I made my way along the edge. Time seemed to stretch out for ever. I came around a sharp turn to find that my way was blocked. The path was gone. At some point a rock slide must have taken it out. I was well and truly trapped now. There was no other way off the mountain. I edged backwards until I found a spot where I could lean up against the inside wall and rest._

_I could hear the karnifs howls now. Their masters must have reached them then. Well, they would fare no better on this ledge than I. The sounds didn't appear to come any closer though, so perhaps their masters were wary of this path as well. I could hear voices faintly arguing about something, and then curses and footsteps as someone started along the path after me. I stood up away from the wall then, and pulled my daggers out. I waited for them, knowing that this was the end and I was going to die. But I wasn't going to die alone. A few minutes later a shape appeared on the ledge and I gasped. It was a woman. Her dark red hair, almost the color of blood, was blowing loosely behind her. She was clad in a form fitting outfit that revealed as much as it concealed._

_She was…she was….no! My head reeled. I knew her and yet that was impossible. My observer self was stunned. She was so like the woman I had just met in the tavern yesterday, but that was impossible. She reached out her hand to me. "Please Brione, please don't do this." Her voice had a hint of pleading in it. "I told you Delila, that we are done. No more will I do your bidding. You and your brother are poison and I'm done with you." I snarled at her. "Please Brione, I need you. I love you and I know that you love me. I can do so many things for you my love." She was inching closer to me as she spoke. "Stop right there Delila. I don't want to kill you but if you force me to, I will." I flicked my glance past her. Another had come down the path as well. I recognized him as her brother. _

_He was as dark and evil as she was. I was sure that Delila was the stronger of the two, but he was not to be underestimated. Delila was close enough for me to touch her now. She stopped at my warning look. Her lips pouted as she said, "Brione, I have something important to tell you my love." "I don't care about anything you have to say anymore. You've lied to me so many times that nothing you say has any credibility anymore." "I'm pregnant Brione and the baby is yours. The healer can vouch for my claim. We are going to have a son." I was stunned. I hadn't lain with her in a while and I wondered how long she had known. Not that it mattered. I didn't want to have anything more to do with this woman, pregnant or not. I looked up just in time to see her brother raise his bow and arrow. His angle was bad and it missed us both completely. Idiot, he almost killed his sister. I crouched down lower so he couldn't get a clear shot at me without hitting his sister. _

_I grinned at Delila as she fumed at her brother. I thought that he had acted of his own accord without her express wish. Delila liked to have things go her way and she would certainly make her brother pay for his lack of judgment. She turned back to me, stretching out her hand to me. I said, "If you want me Delila you're going to have to follow me to the ends of hell." She looked at me confused. "You never understood me Delila, and now it's too late. Like I've said before, I'm done with you. Goodbye Delila." I gave her my most rakish grin and stepped off the cliff._

Her scream of rage was music to my ears and then all was dark. I awoke in Ash's house, at first unsure as to what had happened. I could hear Ash stirring in the bedroom. I glanced up at the window and saw the glimmers of morning framing the curtains. I leaned back against the pillow and thought about my dream. It was very vivid and I wondered if perhaps some of the ale I'd had was bad. Usually my dreams are pretty tame. I'd only had one other one that re-occurred on occasion and that one would fade with time, or so my healers told me.

Ash came out of the bedroom and she didn't look as though she had gotten much sleep. Her eyes were puffy and I knew she'd been crying before she went to sleep. She was wearing an oversize shirt and her hair was in wild disarray around her shoulders. She came over to the couch and sat down on the edge. She leaned down across my chest and put her head on my shoulder. From habit I gathered her up close so she was stretched out beside me. Her breathing wasn't quite steady and she was trying not to cry again. Her tiny claws played with my collar bone, which sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. I captured her claw in mine. Now wasn't the time to be distracted by physical sensations.

I asked very gently, "Do you want to tell me about last night?" She was silent for a few minutes while I waited patiently then she said, "I don't know. I just saw you in that trollop's arms and I just saw red." She shifted trying to press her face into my shoulder. "I'm so embarrassed. I guess….I just wish….well, I miss you Madrion. I think I finally realized how much when you almost got killed by the sorc. Then well, I was too proud to admit that I had behaved like a fool."

I said, "It's been two years Ash, long enough for you to have found someone else." "Yes, but no one ever treated me as well as you Madrion. They were so insipid and weak. I never felt cared for with them, like I did with you. And then when you told me you had a girlfriend I went a little crazy. I thought I would always have you if I needed you and well….." I remembered that little fight. It was short and spectacular and I went away from it with a bad taste. I said, "Ash I'm not a possession that you can pick up and discard at your whim." "I know! I know! That's not what I meant. It didn't come out right. I knew that even if you were mad at me, you still cared. You were never mean to me, even though I probably deserved it." She lifted her head up to look at me. "Why did you bail me out of jail Madrion?"

I shrugged. "I just couldn't leave you in a place like that Ash." She said, "That's what I mean. You just did something you didn't have to do, even though I said some really terrible things to you." She brought her hand up and stroked my cheek. "Do you think…we could….start over again?" I was surprised for I hadn't expected this. My mind floundered around for something to say. I looked into Ash's eyes and was surprised to see fear in them. She was afraid of what I might say to her. "Ash, I honestly don't know what to say. We want different things from life. I haven't changed in that regard. I still don't want to be high society." She smiled softly. "I know, and I have to come to realize that high society isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think that I would rather be with you than with them. You are much more fun anyway." She laughed softly. "And you're good in bed."

"And speaking of bed..." she started to say. I sat up pulling her with me. "We have court this morning Ash. We don't have time to dilly dally around." "Are you sure?" she pouted. "Yes I'm sure Ash. Now as your rescuer I demand that you feed me. I am hungry and I missed dinner on your behalf." She looked at me to see if I was serious. I lifted her to her feet. "I really am hungry for food Ash," I said. We had a nice light breakfast then set out for the fortress. We arrived early only to find that others were there before us. We had to wait our turn, and when it finally came Ash was a bundle of nerves.

Delila was there as well, dressed demurely yet her clothing hid nothing at all. The men all stared at her with hunger in their eyes, while the woman looked at her with scorn or hatred, both born of the clear inferiority of looks and presence. I ignored her, my entire attention on Ash. I hoped there wouldn't be a repeat performance of last night. The Shadow Judge was the same one as last night. He looked over the audience coldly. He paid no attention to any histrionics, threats, or pleadings for mercy. His judgments were quick and fair. Ash pleaded no contest and was fined and forbidden to come within 100 feet of Delila.

We left and I was going to head back to the barracks to wash up and change, when a man came up to me. He said, "The lady Delila wishes a quick word with you My Lord." Ash puffed up and drew breath to speak when I said, "Tell Delila that I have no wish to speak with her, now or ever." I took Ash by the arm and we started to walk off, when the man grabbed my arm. "Please My Lord. She is very insistent."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to become involved in another scene. I said to Ash, "Go on home Ash. We'll talk some more later. I've got to get cleaned up and report on a job. I'll also take care of this. I'll pick you up for dinner okay." Ash nodded although I could tell she wanted to say something. She left for the teleport station and I followed the man to where Delila was waiting. She smiled at me as I came up to her. "What do you want?" I asked in a no nonsense tone. She smiled a silky smile as she stepped closer to me. Her perfume reached out to surround me. Something in my mind clicked. I stepped back. She pouted then, and her lips looked very kissable. I hit myself on the head mentally. Why did I think that?

She said, "I've waited a long time for you my love. I've been looking for over 16 years. You did leave me unexpectedly you know." She reached out a hand to caress my cheek. I brushed it aside. "I told you last night that I don't know you. Please desist in your efforts to force an acquaintance." I turned to go when she said, "You really don't remember me do you…..Brione." I froze and time seemed to stand still. My dream last night, how could she know about my dream? No, this was foolish. I didn't know this woman and any dream I had was just a coincidence. I turned back around and said, "Look, you must have me confused with someone else. I do NOT know you, nor do I wish to. Now please leave me alone and desist in any claims of knowing me." I strode off towards the teleporter. My mind was a chaotic whirl of thoughts. What if I did know her, only I couldn't remember?

All of my past had been erased due to an accident where I'd sustained a severe head injury. The healers at the time told me I might recover some, all or none of my past. I used to worry about it, but when no one seemed to know who I was I stopped worrying. I thought if I had been involved in criminal activity, someone would have ratted me out by now. I had created a new life for myself and one that I was perfectly happy with. Yes, but what if, my mind whispered at me. What if this woman is from your past?

I don't care I told myself. Several people were looking at me strangely, but I just kept walking. I had too many things to do today to worry about it. I popped up to Pandemonium and bathed and changed. Next I went to meet with my client to report on the job so far. I got to the docks early and was waiting for him when he showed up. He still looked very nervous and kept glancing around to see if we were being observed. I pulled him into the shadows and gave my report. I let him know that his 'associate' spent a lot of time in bars, and quite possibly had a lover with whom he had met once. The sorc paled at this. "Are you…are you sure?" He gasped out. "They met in a tavern where illicit lovers go, and they were kissing right in front of everyone. Then they went upstairs for some privacy and no I didn't watch them have sex."

His lips thinned with distaste and he took a step back. I did some mental eye rolling. I pulled a packet of notes out and handed it to him. "Here is a list of my expenses and an itemized listing of everywhere he went and what he did." He took it and slipped it into a pocket of his robes. I said, "Do you want me to continue or are you satisfied?" His lips became even thinner and he looked around again. "Who was…who was he with?" "I don't know," I said. "I haven't had time to find out. If you wish to know, I can find this out for you." I wondered again, why he cared about what a human did or didn't do. Oh well, not really my concern I guess. "Yes, please if you could….ummm find out for me and just….ah…keep following him." "Fine," I said. "I'll contact you as soon as I know something interesting." He gasped. "You'll contact….me?" He squeaked. I just looked at him. Did he seriously think that I wouldn't find out who he was? Instead I said, "Yes, I do know who you are and I'll send word. Trust me; no one will know your business. I don't kiss and tell."

He sputtered but I just slipped into hide and strolled off. He was an idiot. If he knew anything about me at all, he should have guessed that I'd research him as well. It pays to know who is paying you. Saves a lot of grief down the line. My next stop was the library. I wanted to do some research and the library was a good place to start.

It bothered me that Delila had called me Brione, and that my dream so closely matched her story. Those names weren't too common so I thought I could look up the records and see what I could find. She must be a daeva since she didn't look a day over 25. If she was a human she would certainly look much older than she did. So I asked one of the research librarians. She said the names didn't ring any bells, but she'd undertake the search. She'd let me know if she found anything. Then I went to work out in the arena to dump some of my pent up energy. I took a shower then picked up Ash for dinner. I knocked on the door and she opened it. My mouth dropped open. She had taken great pains with her appearance. She was stunning. Her hair was done up in a fancy 'do with strings of stones woven through it. Her green dress made her hair appear as a flame atop a candle. It was form fitting and revealing and yet it covered everything. She laughed at my expression and lifted my jaw closed with a claw. She twirled around in front of me. "You like?" she asked. "Oh yes, I like!" I exclaimed.

"So where are you taking me?" she inquired with a mischievous look in her eye. I had been thinking of a casual place, but with a dress like that a woman wants to be seen. I offered her my arm. "Only the best that Pandemonium has Ash." I said. This night had taken an unexpected turn for the better and I could continue my spying job tomorrow.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Delila

"_I have found him brother, after 16 years of searching." Jerik looked at his sister. "I still don't understand why you care about him Delila. There have been so many after all so why does this one matter to you?" "He matters because he got away from us. No one has ever done that before. And he was my husband." "Why did you marry him anyway Delila? I can't see that he is anything special."_

_Delila just glared at her brother. For all his usefulness he could be so dense sometimes. She sighed. "Jerik, he had money, power, and position and that is why I chose him. It was his money love that funded your experiments. His name gave us a position in society that we weren't able to attain on our own. If father hadn't been so foolish, none of this would have been necessary."_

"_Ah yes, father and his foolish notions of morality. Well he's gone now and we are free to do as we please sister." "If you call living out in the wilderness freedom!" Delila spat at her brother. "I for one do not care for the accommodations. I much preferred our previous home."_

"_You know sister, his return from the dead means his money is no longer yours." Jerik's laugh was nasty. "Maybe he'll come back to take it from you." "It's more likely he'll come after you brother. After all, it is you who dabble in dark magic not I. But I think not. He really seemed to not recognize me at all." Delila turned to face her brother. "What do you mean he didn't recognize you?! He saw you?!" Jerik was furious. "How could you be so foolish!" Jerik grabbed her by the arms. We've been free for 16 years. How could you be so stupid!" He stormed over to the window. "Everything might be ruined!" He continued to rage at her. She turned to glare at him again. "If you hadn't shot at him, we wouldn't have to worry now would we!" "So what are we going to do sister?" Jerik snapped. "I don't know Jerik, I just don't know."_

* * *

I spent the following week tailing Johannes. His routine didn't vary at all. He spent his days in the temple studying and his nights in various nightclubs drinking and eating. On the last night of the week, we were back at the special tavern. I didn't want to chance another meeting with Delila here, so I found an empty room upstairs to sneak in by. I stood on the upstairs landing in the shadows where no one could see me. Johannes met the same man he had met last week. It was clear to me they cared for each other. They sat very close together and the looks they shared were only meant for lovers.

After a while they came upstairs and took a room. I stepped up and listened long enough to confirm that the two were indeed lovers. I took my place again in the shadows, keeping an eye on the floor below me. I was watching out for any sign of Delila, but she didn't show. After about an hour, Johannes came out of the room and left alone. A few minutes later, his partner came out and left by the kitchen entrance. I followed him to his home. His house wasn't much to look at but it did have a mail box out front. I opened it and found some mail inside listing his name.

I was curious now. I had been following this guy for two weeks and not once had he made any contact with my employer. I think it might be time to look into him a little more deeply, since he claimed that Johannes was an associate of his. The last two weeks have convinced me that his story is a lie.

Shrugging, I stuffed the mail back into the box and took off for home. I was tired and a little bit bored. This assignment was too easy and not one I was eager to continue. I got back to the barracks and wrote out my report along with a detailed listing of expenses. I tucked it into my cube and lay back on the bed, hands behind my head. Tomorrow, I was going to tail my employer. That would certainly be more interesting and might just shed some light on what his reasons were for having me follow Johannes who, so far, had no contact with my employer.

The following morning I sent a message to the Lord Bainhall requesting he meet me in the same location. He arrived a short time later looking very displeased. I grinned at him and handed him another packet. His lips thinned when I told him his 'associate' had a lover whose name was Jakes. He gripped the packet so tightly his hands turned white. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked him, "why do you want this guy followed?" Bainhall jerked back a few steps and stammered, "it's none of your business." I quirked an eyebrow at him. He wiped his free hand down the front of his robes in a nervous habit I thought he probably wasn't aware he had. He tucked the packet into the front pocket of his robes and said, "next time, I'll contact you."

I laughed, incredulous. "You still want me to follow him?" "Yes!" he hissed. Gulping, he turned and strode off. I waited until he got several hundred yards away, then followed him. It wasn't hard. He flittered from one place to the next without staying very long at any of them. He finally made it to his home, which was near to where Herrel's family home is. I watched for about an hour then took off. If I was to catch up with Johannes, I had to get to the temple quickly. I dashed off a message to one of my assassin buddies to keep an eye on Bainhall. I wanted to know if he left the house tonight and if he did, where did he go.

I caught up to Johannes just as he was leaving the Temple. This time he was dressed in better rags than usual. He also didn't head to any bars. Instead he took a flight transport to Altgard Observatory. This was going to be a problem because the Observatory only had a small staff and hardly any visitors. Everyone was going to stand out. I waited a few minutes then took the next flight after. When I arrived Johannes was just entering the observatory. I strolled off in a different direction until I was out of sight, then slipped into hide and came back. The observatory was cool and quiet inside. I could barely hear voices coming from the second story, so I slipped up the stairs, pausing every so often to listen. No one seemed to be coming down which was a good thing as the stairs were quite narrow.

There were several small rooms off the main corridor on the second floor and most of them were empty. I finally came to the end of the hall and in the last room was Johannes. He was talking to a man who was cloaked in shadow, and their voices where a whisper so I couldn't hear them from where I was crouched down. Clearly these two weren't the one I had heard talking earlier. I slipped farther into the room and ducked down behind a shelf. I could see both men now and they were talking earnestly although still in whispers. Johannes was shaking his head no to something the other was saying. The other continued to press, then some kinah changed hands. Johannes sighed and his shoulders drooped. Clearly he was unhappy about something. And then the other man looked up straight at where I was hiding. I could swear that he was looking right at me although I was in hide. A small smile curled around his lips, and I had the feeling that he knew that I was here. I studied him closely. He looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't recall where I might have seen him before. He was dressed in dark robes and had long dark hair as well. He was tall with a slender build, but he didn't look like a weakling. The more I studied him the more uneasy I became. The impression came to me that this man was dangerous and I should get out of there.

Johannes sighed again and turned to walk out the door. I turned to follow him, when a woman slipped past him into the room. My mouth fell open as Delila walked in. She glided over to the man until she stood next to him. Her small hand reached up to caress his face. She smiled up at him with a sultry look and said, "Is he here Jerik?" Jerik waved a hand in my direction, and from his fingertips flowed wisps of black smoke which writhed like snakes. I shivered and started towards the door. I didn't know what kind of magic it was, but I didn't want it to touch me.

But, I was not to be so lucky. One of those snake-like ropes of smoke wreathed around my ankle and ensnared me. More of them began to flow around my legs to hold me in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't see how they could know I was there at all. With a yank, they jerked me to the ground. Twisting, I managed to pull my daggers out as I hit the ground on my back. Hide vanished and I was visible to them. More of the snake ropes reached out and ensnared me. I slashed at them with my daggers and they jerked away from the metal. I guess they didn't like cold, hard adamantium. I continued to slash at the ropes until several wrapped around my wrists.

I was trapped now and I lay there glaring up at Jerik as the ropes tightened on my wrists until I felt the bones grind together and crack. With a grunt of pain I dropped the daggers. Jerik came closer to me and kicked the daggers out of my reach. He muttered something and the ropes became solid like true rope. He smirked at me, then said "Welcome back….brother." Delila came up then and knelt beside me. She slid her dainty claws under my head and leaned down close to me. Her lips were inches from mine. Her gold flecked eyes studied me intently. I stared back defiantly, because there was nothing else I could do. In a seductive tone she whispered, "I've missed you for so long love. I'm so glad your back. We've been looking for you for such a long time."

"I don't know you!" I hissed between my teeth. "I wish you would stop this. You have mistaken me for someone else." She moved even closer to me. Her breath was warm on my cheek and her lips were painted a blood red color. She tilted her head to the side and I had a flash of memory of her like this somewhere. Damn it, why couldn't I remember. "Let's just get him and go!" Jerik said impatiently. "Someone is sure to detect us, and you know this kind of magic leaves a scent." "Patience brother," Delila said as she turned to look over her shoulder to look at her brother. "I think my love needs some convincing." She turned back to me and lowered her head again. She studied my face as she turned my head this way and that. She gently traced a claw along a scar that flowed down from my ear to my right shoulder. Her touch burned me and I shivered involuntarily. "Solo… you still respond to my touch."

Then she kissed me. Her lips were soft and gentle, but her touch left me hot and cold at the same time. I tried to twist my head away from her, but her hands held me still. I was still bound by the smoke ropes and try as I might I couldn't break their hold on me. My lips parted under hers and I thought about biting her lips. But I've never been able to harm a woman, so I let her kiss me. She sighed and slid closer to me. Her claws tugged at my jerkin but the snake ropes wouldn't let her do anything. She trailed kisses along my neck down to my collarbone, and my body began to respond to her. Damn it, this was not the time to be thinking of taking her to bed. This woman meant me harm and I needed to figure out a way to escape. Jerik solved my dilemma by kicking me hard in the head. My world went dark and I knew nothing more.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, it was to a dark and freezing place. I was on the ground stark naked. The chill of this place seeped into my bones and I thought it was just possible I might freeze to death. There was no light at all and even my night adapted sight could make out no details at all. So I lay there quietly, listening with all my being to see if I could gather any clues about where I was. The faint sound of water dripping was all I heard. I didn't know if anyone else was about, but I thought I could at least see what kind of prison I was in. I raised my arms up over my head and stood up slowly. That's a plus I thought. I can stand up. Holding my arms out in front of me I slid my feet along the floor until I found a wall. It felt like it was made of blocks of stone. I ran my claws lightly along the blocks, looking for any cracks or openings. I found none. So I continued to follow along the wall until I came to a corner. Counting out my paces I continued onward. Eventually, I found a door, but it was well built and all my searching of it could find no weakness.

The room was approximately 400 square feet in total. I found neither furniture, nor any food or water. The only thing in here was me and a lot of dust. The floor had no covering of any kind and it too was made of the same stone blocks. I sat down against the wall across from the doorway and pulled up my knees. I rested my head then as it had begun to ache. I gingerly felt around until I discovered where I was bleeding. It wasn't bad and the cold would help slow it down.

I had severely underestimated Delila. I truly thought she was just a crazy woman who thought I was someone she knew. I had no idea that she set me up for a kidnapping. This was the second time in two years that I had been tricked by a woman. The first time was Julia who lured me to her by threatening Jaisea. I still had a debt to pay for that. Julia would get hers, one way or the other. And here I was again, trapped in a place with no obvious way out. Well, at this point all I could do was wait to see what my captors would do next. I had to conserve my strength if I wanted any chance to escape.

I set a part of my mind to watch and listen while the rest of my mind went over the last two weeks. The assignment I took appeared on face value to be pretty harmless, but now I think that perhaps this last meeting was about luring me to the observatory. Was it just coincidence, or was it a plot from the beginning. I wasn't sure of that. I thought that I would have noticed a woman like Delila if she had seen me prior to my taking the job. She was very beautiful and would always stand out in a crowd. She had a presence that would never allow her to fade into any background. I just wish I knew what was going on.

I allowed myself to drift off into a light doze then. I let my mind wander as it would and so it drifted back to a much happier time. In my minds eye I saw Ash as she was the day after I got her out of Altgard prison. We were on the couch again and she was asking if I would give us another chance. I hadn't answered her then and I wonder if she thought I didn't care for her anymore. The truth was; I never stopped caring about Ash; I was just too damned mad at her to contact her again. Then I met Tardy and I thought that she was the one I would marry. Her death hurt me like I hadn't ever been before. I wanted to die too. I had known her but a short time and it still enraged me that she was taken from me so soon. Thank Aion for Herrel. Without his support I don't think I would have made it through. Then I met Jaisea at Altgard. Ah Jaisea. What a wonderful person she is. I think I fell for her right away, but she had already fallen in love with Herrel. I didn't even know they knew each other. She's married to Herrel now and I'm happy for them both, but sometimes I wish she hadn't.

I'm jealous of my friend, for he has Jaisea and no better companion could a man have to support him no matter what. I yearned for that and when I think about Ash, I'm not sure she really wants me. We have very different life styles and in the end that was what tore us apart. She's said she would rather have me than a rich and glitzy life, but I'm still not sure. My soul has taken a beating and females have been the cause of it. Maybe I should leave it all behind and start over somewhere new.

I thought back to our dinner that night. She was dressed up and I took her to the best restaurant Pandemonium has. She was so happy and literally glowed with it. We had a five course meal, and several men kept looking at her the entire time. I let her ramble on and after the meal we went dancing. Ash loves to dance and we spent the rest of the night on the dance floor. Then we went to her house and crashed. I was too tired for anything else and even Ash fell asleep right away. The next morning I left before she was awake. I picked a flower and left it on the pillow and I haven't really talked to her since.

Damn it Madrion, she will think you don't care about her. Well, after I get out of here, I'm going to talk to Ash. At least with Ash, I know she won't stab me in the back, or get me kidnapped. I smiled to myself. And when my house gets rebuilt, I'll have a grand party and let Ash hostess it. She'll love that.

A small scratching noise brought me to full attention. Someone was at the door. I stood up and slipped into hide. I was going through that door no matter who was in it. The lock clicked and the door slammed open. I charged towards the sound only to be caught in some kind of net and slammed back against the wall. Then a light flared and I had to squint my eyes because it was so bright after hours of darkness. "Well, well. It looks like you still have your spirit." It was Jerik and he had those damn smoke ropes wrapped around me again. I had never heard of any magic that could bind a scout in hide, but clearly he had. He stepped inside and looked around distastefully. "If it were up to me, I'd just kill you and toss you over a cliff somewhere, but Delila wants you kept alive." He smirked at me.

He waved his hands and the smoke ropes tightened on my body. I was finding it hard to breathe but I said nothing and just glared at him instead. "Got nothing to say do you?" And another flick of his wrists and the ropes tightened even further. I was gasping for air now but still kept silent. If he wanted me to beg for mercy, he'd wait till Asmodae boiled over. "Ah, maybe I you need some motivation to speak." Another smoke rope flowed at from his fingers and wrapped around my throat. It began to slowly tighten and my breathing was just sips of air now. He was going to kill me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Thank Aion, my soul was bound and I'd resurrect out of here.

"No? Still nothing eh. Well let's see if this will change your mind." Another rope floated out and wrapped around my privates. He flicked his wrist and it squeezed. The pain was incredible and I faded out from the pain. Had I any breathe in my lungs at all, I probably would have screamed then.

He laughed then; a terrible cackling sound that would haunt me to the end of my days, which I hoped would come very soon. I think I blacked out for moment for when I came to Delila was there, and she was furious. "Let him go Jerik! Right now!" "But sister, I'm having so much fun. He plays so well at this game. Just look at him. How pitiful he looks." She slapped down hard on his wrist and ropes vanished. I fell to my knees, my lungs screaming for air. I gasped and that first breath was glorious as it filled my lungs to their fullest.

They both stood there, watching me closely. I stayed on my knees until the dark pinpricks behind my eyes vanished. Then I stood up to face them. Jerik had his hands out ready to cast more of those terrible smoke ropes. I stood where I was, still silent. Let them say what they had to say. My gaze was cold as I watched them. Delila said, "Did he hurt you darling?" My gaze shifted to her. I didn't answer her and she hissed in displeasure. She then tossed something at me. It fell to the floor at my feet and I made no attempt to pick it up.

She hissed again in displeasure. "Put those on darling and then you can come out of this place." I stooped down to pick up the bundle all the while keeping an eye on them both. My body was a mass of pain and the cold was only making it worse. I shook out the clothing and began to put it on. It was finely made and fit me perfectly. I began to feel warmer. She held out her hand to me. "Come darling; let's get you something to eat. I've had your favorite dishes made." "What do you want," I finally asked her. She said, "I want you to come with me and eat. We have so much catching up to do."

I moved a few steps closer to her and Jerik moved into the room and off to the side where he could keep an eye on me. Delila took my arm in hers and led me up the stairs with Jerik trailing along behind. She led me up several flights of stairs and at length we came to a formal dining room. The place was enormous. It had two fireplaces, one at each end and beautiful wall hangings along each side. The table itself looked to be made of one giant Salix log, polished to a deep soft gleam. Each of the chairs bore carvings of the dragon lords in full flight. Whoever had created these was a master in his own right.

On the table, were several platters of steaming meats and the smells made my stomach growl in anticipation. "You see darling, all your favorites." Delila said with a smug smile. "I haven't forgotten your tastes Brione." There was that name again. I turned to look at her. I said, "My name is Madrion not Brione." She laughed and said, "Your name is Brione darling, no matter what you go by now. You will always be my Brione." I said, "You really do have me confused with…." She cut me off by placing her fingers gently on my lips. "I know who you are whether you pretend to know or not. You are my husband and your place is by my side. Sit darling and let's eat. You always were crabby without any food in you."

She led me to the table and a servant who had been standing in the shadows stepped out to seat us both. Jerik took a seat across from me while Delila sat right next to me. The servers dished out the food, but I didn't take a bite. Delila laughed at me and lightly ran her fingers down my arm. "Don't worry love; it's not poisoned or drugged. I want you alive and well or else Jerik would have just killed you." She took a bite of each of the dishes on my plate then turned to her own.

I needed to keep up my strength so I ate what was placed before me. And I must confess that the food was excellent. Even my butler Wayne, couldn't have done any better. After dinner, came a nice glass of port and a surgery treat of some kind. I didn't know what it was, but it tasted good. Delila then had one of the servers summon a healer for the wound on my head. I had forgotten all about it but Delila was frowning at it. She reached up to touch it gently. I brushed her hand away. "Don't touch me." "But my love, you are hurt and I want to help you." I sighed. This game was getting old. I said, "If you love me, you'll show me the exit to this place."

She frowned at that then said, "What you need is a good night's sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning." I sighed. "What I need Delila is to go home." "But you are home love. This is our home, the one you bought for us after our wedding." I was saved from answering by the arrival of the healer. He was short gaunt looking fellow and was as pale as snow. He bowed deeply then reached his hands towards me. I stood up and stepped away from him. "Don't touch me!" I snapped. He gulped nervously. "Bu bu but my Lord, you are injured. I am to heal you."

Jerik who had been quiet till now said, "Brione, you will let him heal you willingly or I will force you." I had no doubt that he would too. He liked using those smoke ropes. I wondered what other kinds of dark magic he knew. I nodded to the healer and he came closer. He reached out to touch me again, and I noticed his hands were shaking. I looked more closely at him. His eyes were wide with fear. My god I thought, he's scared to death. He delved me then and as I felt the healing magic slide over me and the pain began to lessen I began to relax. His popped open and he gasped and jerked his hands away. "What? What is it!" Delila snapped. "It's…it's….I'm not sure. You feel…..different." "What do you mean, different?!" Delila snapped. He gulped again and sidled away from her. "Not asmodian." He almost whispered that last.

"What are you talking about! He's asmodian as much as you or I are!" Delila shook her head impatiently. "Get out of here! He's healed! Leave!" She screamed at him when he didn't move fast enough. I sighed to myself. The difference he felt was the change that occurred when I was dead and Darien, an Elyos songweaver, had returned my soul to my body and healed it. Ever since then any time an asmodian healer delves me, they sense the change. It's not obvious unless I'm flying. My wings are the most visible sign of the healing for they are no longer black but a brilliant gold color.

"Come my love." Delila took my arm again and began to lead me out of the dinning hall. "It's time for bed. Tomorrow will be another day for talking." Jerik got up and followed along behind. We went up several staircases and the impressiveness of this castle, and castle it must be; only got better. There were more wall hangings, and some beautiful landscape paintings on the walls. We arrived at a richly appointed bedroom. The furniture and decorations were clearly masculine. I wondered whose room this really was. Delila ushered me inside. Jerik leaned up against the door frame, smirking at us.

Delila frowned at him. "Jerik, please leave us. I'm perfectly able to handle him." "Just the same sister, I'm going to ward the door so he can't run off like a bad little boy." He began to cast a spell and when he was done a dark evil smelling ring of… something lined the doorway. "Don't try to cross this…Brione. You will find the experience to be most….unpleasant." He smirked, then slammed the door shut as he stalked off.

Delila sighed. "Now come my love, let me help you get undressed. You must be very tired." I brushed her hand away. "I prefer to stay dressed." Her lips compressed into a very thin line. "Brione, please don't be difficult. I don't want to hurt you, so please just do as I ask. You used to enjoy getting undressed for me." She lightly ran a hand from my collarbone down to my belt. I felt nothing except loathing for the entire situation. I hope she didn't think I was going to make love to her. After her brother's treatment I wasn't in the mood, even if I wasn't a prisoner. Having no other choice really I stripped down to my undershirt and shorts and pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

She pouted her lips, then slowly took off her clothes watching me the entire time. I just watched her coldly, ready to fend her off if she tried anything. She sighed then slipped into bed next to me. I rolled over and put my back to her. I really was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the following morning feeling refreshed. Delia was not in bed with me and a cursory scan of the room let me know I was alone. I rolled out of bed and dressed in the clothes I had worn last night. I went over to the door. The evil ring of magic was still there, faintly glowing a sickly blackish green. I put my hand out, slowly reaching towards it. When I got within a few inches a burning sensation began in my hand. I quickly jerked it away looking to see whether or not I had been burned. It appeared that I hadn't so perhaps it wasn't an actual spell to damage one, but only to make you feel as though you were.

That was interesting and it meant that I could get through this door, no matter how much it hurt. But first I needed more information about where I was. I began to examine the room's furnishings. They appeared to be hand carved pieces in the same style as those in the dining hall had been. The craftsmanship was excellent. Whoever lived here had good taste. I continued my search around the room, pulling open drawers to see what I might find. In the end the only potential weapon I found was a belt with a heavy buckle on it. It was made of mithril and was carved in the shape of a dragon head.

A scary thought crossed my mind. What if these people were aligned with the dragon lords? All of the carvings I had seen depicted a dragon theme, and Jerik had magic that was not of Daeva origin. What if Delila and Jerik served a dragon lord? No, no, that couldn't be. I was letting my imagination get the best of me. Still, the feeling that it might be so stayed with me. I determined to try and find out as much about this place and the people who lived here as possible. If they were aligned with the dragon lords, Pandemonium must be notified as soon as possible.

A noise at the door let me know my solitary confinement was about to be interrupted. I pulled the belt buckle off the leather belt and tucked it into my clothing. I stuffed the leather into the waistline of my pants so it wasn't visible. Turning I faced the doorway.

It opened and Jerik stood just without smirking at me in that irritating way of his. One of these days I promised myself I was going to wipe the smirk off his face. I stared at him coldly. He laughed then and the sound of it made my blood run cold. I think he might be crazy. He said, "Come! You are wanted in the hall." I stood there for a few seconds just watching him, then I strode towards him.

The wards were still around the door and he stood there smirking at me. I continued towards him, not even glancing at the wards. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing trepidation. His eyes widened as I got within arms-reach of the door. I could feel the burning begin but I continued forward. He backed up quickly, and for the first time he looked afraid. Either he thought I was crazy or he thought I was really going to try the doorway. He waved his hands frantically and muttered some words under his breath. I sharpened my focus on him so I could 'hear' him. I wanted to remember the spell in case I needed to find a counter for it.

The wards dropped just as I reached the doorway and I passed through it and continued on as if I did this everyday. Jerik continued to back away from me. We continued on in this fashion for several dozen steps. Jerik realized he was behaving as though I was in charge. He stopped then and began to cast another spell. The smoke ropes began to flow towards me. I continued to walk directly at him, never letting my gaze drop from his. The ropes flicked out to hit my face. I reached out with a claw and deflected it away from my face. I didn't want another repetition of being strangled again. Jerik frowned then, and pulled the snake ropes back. He turned his back on me and began stalking along the hallway. I followed him at a safe distance. We came to the hall at last and Delila was there waiting for us. She tapped her foot impatiently. "What took you so long?" She demanded of Jerik. "All you had to do was bring him up here!" Jerik glared at his sister, but didn't answer her. I watched them both and I thought that Delila was the dominate one.

Jerik was clearly angry at being scolded in front of me. His dark glance let me know I was in for more pain from him. I remained quiet, determined to learn all I could. This could be useful later on. Delila glared at her brother, then turned to me with a seductive smile on her lips. She glided over to me and asked, "Are you rested my love?" I resisted the temptation to step away from her. It would be in my best interest to play along with her until I could figure out what was going on and escape. I nodded. She took my arm and began to lead me down the hall towards the fireplace at one end. A fire was blazing and one could feel the warmth from halfway down the hall. The mantel was carved with the dragon theme again, and in-between were what looked like Balaur.

I kept my face neutral. This was definitely becoming creepy to say the least. In front of the fireplace was a small table set up with food and drink. Two chairs were placed so that they faced the fireplace, but were not too close for comfort. Delila took one and I sat in the other. "Eat," she said with a smile. "We have lots of catching up to do." She looked at me with her gold flecked eyes. Her lips were smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. Yes, I would have to be very careful around her. She wasn't as dumb as she wanted me to think she was.

I waved my hand around. "What is this place?" I asked. She frowned at me. "It's our home," she said a little snappishly. "Why do you keep pretending to be ignorant?!" "I am not pretending Delila. As far as I'm concerned you and your brother are complete strangers to me. I've never seen this place before. I don't know you, and after the way you've treated me, I don't want to know you." I probably shouldn't have said that because the look on her face could have killed me where I sat. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, my brother can be quite…the child in his behavior. I'm sorry he has treated you badly." She smiled at me again. "I will make it up to you. I promise."

I didn't want her to make it up to me. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Instead I nodded my head and picked up my goblet. It was filled with a warm drink of some type. I couldn't identify it by smell. I touched it to my lips and pretended to take a swallow. Instead I let just a bit of it on the tip of my tongue. I didn't recognize the taste. It had a very faint under taste of iron. I wondered what was in it. I decided that I wasn't going to drink it to find out.

I reached out with my senses to see what else might be lurking around. I kept part of my attention on Delila, but some part of it also on the room around me. Delila put her hand on my wrist. "Eat my love and we'll talk. I will tell you about us." I tasted the food carefully. It didn't smell of poison so I ate heartily. I needed my strength to survive until I could get away. Delila began chatting of this and that. I paid just enough attention to her, but the majority of my attention was for the room. I could faintly sense an undercurrent of fear in the servants. Oh they said and did the right things, but they smelled of fear.

Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. We finished our meal and she led me to another room. Portraits lined the walls on both sides. The room was richly appointed in deep wine colors. More of the dragon carved furniture occupied this room as well. Large bookshelves lined two of the walls. The tombs on them were dust covered, and I thought this room wasn't used anymore. She led me over to one particular portrait on the wall. I stood there in shock. It depicted two people, one standing and one sitting on a chair. They were both smiling and the man had his hand resting possessively on the ladies shoulder. I was looking at myself. The hair was different but the face was mine. My heart froze. This was the final blow to the hope that Delila was nuts.

I was going to get out of here tonight. Forget about spying on this place. I could go to the Great Library and do some research. I was startled by her husky laugh in my ear. "So you see my love, I was not mistaken. This was painted shortly after our wedding." She wraps an arm around my waist. "Come, I have more to show you." I walked with her, part of my mind worrying over this revelation and the rest keeping track of where we were going. This would explain how well the clothes fit me. She took me around the castle for the next two hours. At last we were back at the room we had slept in the night before. "Whose room is this?" I asked with dread in my heart. "It's yours my love. Mine is just next door. And now I must leave you. I have business to attend to and I cannot leave you to wander about on your own. You understand don't you?" She smiled at me again. I nodded. The sooner she left me alone the better.

Jerik had arrived to put up the warding again. Delila left and as she passed her brother she gave him a glare. He stared coldly after her. Then he turned to me and the look in his eyes wasn't pleasant. He wanted to hurt me; I could see it in his eyes. He began weaving the warding spell and that's when I struck. I had turned slightly and had pulled out the metal buckle. When he began casting I charged him. I crashed into him full force and we both hit the wall then slammed onto the ground. I swung the buckle down hard on his wrist and he grunted in pain.

He grabbed me and attempted to throw me off of him, but I hung on and began to swing my fists at his face. My claws were sharp and they cut him to ribbons. He began to cast those damn snake ropes again. One got me by the throat and began to squeeze. My air was abruptly cut off, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I was enraged past the point of logical thought. He didn't try to defend himself physically. He was so dependent on his magic that I was able to tear him apart.

I was beginning to see dark pinpoints as my vision began to fade. He was going to kill me, but I was going to take him out first. Reaching out I placed a claw on his chin and one on the back of his head and twisted. I heard his spine crack and he fell back, lifeless at my feet. The snake ropes didn't fade away as I had hoped. I grouped around to find the belt buckle I had dropped. Scooping it up, I held it against the ropes on my neck. They didn't seem to like the metal and began to loosen their grip.

I continued to press my advantage and eventually, they fell away and I was able to breathe again. Gasping, I staggered to my feet and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Our fight had only lasted a few minutes and I hoped no one had heard us. I grabbed his feet and dragged him into my room. I left him lying on the floor and closed the door behind me as I left the room. Rubbing my raw neck I considered my next move. I had a choice. I could escape now or I could hunt down Delila and kill her as well.

I finally decided to just get out of here as I didn't know if Delila was in the castle or not. I slipped into hide and crept along the corridor. Eventually I found one of the window slits. I climbed up and squeezed through. I tore the cloth over my chest but I didn't care. The wind was blowing quite hard up here, but I jumped anyway. I spread my wings and let the gale take me. I was almost dashed against the mountains a few times, but I managed to make it to the ground in one piece. I had no idea where I was so I began to walk away from the castle. Soon I came to a wooded area, and I took a rest there. My cube and homebound scrolls had been taken from me, so I had no easy way to get home.

I was going to have to find a village with a teleport station and hope that none of them were friendly to Delila. After a few minutes I continued my journey, staying off the road as much as possible. Several hours later, I came to a teleport station. Thank Aion; it was manned by an asmodian. I strode up as if I came here every day. He bowed to me. "Ah my Lord Brione. It's good to see you again. It's been quite a while." I looked at him coldly. "Begging your pardon Lord. You must want to get on." I cut him off and took a chance. "I need to go to Tiamaranta'." Better to play along as the impatient lord. He would surely report my location to Delila as soon as she found me missing. He gulped at that. "Well?!" I snapped, "can you do it or not." "Oh yes, yes of course of my Lord." He opened the portal and I jumped. I could get to the fortress and get to Pandemonium from there.

Then I needed to talk to the Shadow Court. As much as I despised them, they must be alerted to the potential danger. I made several more jumps just to make it harder to find my final destination. I flew the last few hours to my home in Pernon. I wanted to pick up my weapons before I approached the Court.

Appropriately armed again, I flew up to Pandemonium. It was getting very dark now and no one would notice me climbing over the walls. I made my way using the shadows for cover. First, I stopped at the Temple to report in. I was sure they were concerned since I was supposed to report yesterday for duty. But when I asked to see High Priest Baldar, I got the surprise of my life. I had forgotten what clothing I was wearing, but the priestess who was on duty took one look at me and took off running. Puzzled I followed her into the inner temple. I got about half way down the hall before I was met with several armed guards with their weapons drawn. What in the hell is going on I thought as they surrounded me.

To be continued…


End file.
